


Coffee dates.

by noxxx



Series: Starker week 2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Café, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Starker Week 2018, coffee dates, peter playing piano, primera cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Tony y Peter deciden tener su primera cita “real” en un agradable café de Manhattan.Dos tazas y la compañía del otro, con eso ya era suficiente.Tony and Peter decide to have their first "real" date in a nice café at Manhattan.Two cups and each other's company, that was enough.





	Coffee dates.

Llevaban saliendo en secreto por ya casi un año, y ahora que Peter era más grande e iba a la universidad, consideraron adecuado ir mostrándose públicamente de a poco. La diferencia de edad todavía era mal vista, y aunque se les hizo un poco difícil ignorar las miradas de desagrado y los comentarios, lo estaban logrando.  
Y es que a fin de cuentas ellos eran una pareja como cualquier otra. ¿Y qué hacen las parejas comunes? Se dan la mano, ven los atardeceres juntos, tienen citas.  
Tienen citas.  
Y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca habían tenido una verdadera “cita” como tal, sino que se reunían en la nueva mansión del millonario ¿Podría considerarse eso una cita? No lo sabía, pero Peter ya estaba dispuesto a tener una.  
Y es que luego de algunos intentos fallidos, el joven reunió todo su coraje para invitarlo a la antigua. Y es que ningún tutorial de YouTube te prepara para estas cosas. Tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta, y eso lo aterraba.  
\- S-Si no tienes p-problema, ya sabes – tartamudeaba y se encontraba demasiado nervioso, tanto que Tony temió que se encontrara enfermo o algo así. Peter tomó aire y siguió- Podríamos s-salir el sábado ¿Puedes?  
Y es que Tony no podría haberle dicho que no a ese dulce chico invitándolo a salir, todo sonrojado y expectante. Ahora entendía por qué estaba actuando tan raro.  
Tony sonrió de costado y asintió.  
\- Si Peter, claro que quiero salir contigo.  
El chico lo abrazó con fuerza, tan emocionado que sin darse cuenta lo levantó en el aire. Stark rio pero minutos para después pedirle que lo bajara por favor.  
-P-Peter – dijo con la voz entrecortada.  
\- Gracias por aceptar Tony – el joven se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo – Prometo que va a ser una linda cita.  
\- N-No puedo r-respira… r – El chico lo bajó de inmediato .  
Semanas más tarde llegó el día. Peter había pasado horas (específicamente tres) tan solo arreglándose el cabello. Su tía, desde el marco de la puerta del baño, lo veía y reía para sí misma.   
\- Peter, te ves bien así – lo calmó ella, pero el chico siguió pasándose las manos por el cabello casi desesperado. Probó diferentes estilos pero ninguno le gustaba.  
\- No tengo que verme bien, tengo que verme excelente – comentó mientras se intentaba aplastar un rizo sobre su frente.  
La mujer rodó un poco los ojos y siguió mirando su novela. Hasta que oyeron el inconfundible ruido del timbre. Peter casi tiene un colapso y pegó un alarido que dejó a May con un dolor de tímpanos.  
\- ¡OH DIOS! ES EL - gritó el joven y tomó por los hombros a su tía -¿MI ROPA ESTA ARRUGADA? ¿TENGO ALGO EN LOS DIENTES? ¿DONDE ESTA MI MOCHILA? MAY AYUDAME POR FAV-  
La mujer le tapó la boca y puso la mochila en sus brazos. Con voz serena intentó calmarlo.  
\- No. Tu ropa está bien, lo mismo va para tus dientes. ¡Respira Peter!  
\- L-Lo siento. Es que espere tanto este momento y ahora que pasando no sé qué hacer.  
\- Relájate, tú y el señor S- Tony – tosió algo incomoda – Ya se conocen ¿sí? No es un extraño.  
Peter asintió y fue con May hasta la puerta. Su cita se encontraba recargada sobre la puerta del Audi negro y se bajó un poco los lentes de sol al verlos.  
\- Buenas tardes – se acercó un poco – Flores para usted, May – le entregó un ramo a la mujer sonriendo cual comercial, y luego le entregó una caja a Peter - Y esto es para ti mi vida.  
\- Oh, adoro las lavandas – exclamó May, y aprovechando que el hombre se encontraba distraído las tiró al cesto de basura cerca de ellos.  
Tony le apuntó a la caja en sus manos y Peter la abrió. Dentro se encontraban varios bombones, la marca italiana denotaba la alta calidad de los mismos.  
\- Oh… ¿chocolates? – murmuró Peter con curiosidad y sonriendo para sí mismo, luego para Tony.  
\- La mayoría tienen crema, pero algunos tienen cerezas dentro – explicó el hombre -Me habías dicho que querías probarlos hace unos días cuando pasamos por la tienda.  
\- E-Es cierto – sonrió. Tony se acordaba incluso de aquellos comentarios insignificantes – May, ¿me los guardas? Para el postre.  
\- Claro – tomó la caja en manos y vio los chocolates como Tony miraba a Peter: con ilusión. Y cierto deseo.  
\- Bueno ¿Nos vamos? – propuso Tony, luego vio a May – Tranquila, lo tendrás aquí antes de las doce.  
\- De las diez – aclaró ella.  
\- Antes de las doce será – repitió el mayor mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de Peter para guiarlo al vehículo.   
\- ¿Eso significa que luego vamos a ir al cine? – murmuró Peter.  
\- ¿Tú qué crees? – respondió Tony sarcásticamente.  
Peter rio. Estaba feliz porque pasaría más tiempo con Tony ese día, y también porque se moría de ganas de ver aquella nueva película de ciencia ficción.  
\- Adiós May, cuéntame que pasó después en la novela – la saludó Peter.  
\- ¡Esperen! – gritó ella al ver que se alejaban como si nada – Necesito hablar con Peter sobre algo – pero cuando la mujer comenzó a acercarse los dos ya estaban cerrando las puertas del auto.  
\- Oh ¿la charla? ¿Sabe ella que ya…? – preguntó el mayor con un tono de voz sugerente. Peter se puso casi tan rojo como su máscara de Spider-man.  
\- ¡N-No! Claro que no – respondió asqueado – ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?  
\- Entren un minuto. Ahora que lo pienso la charla es con los dos.  
\- Es una trampa, no nos dejará ir. ¡Arranca! – lo apuró Peter mirando con miedo como su tía se acercaba a la ventanilla, y Tony obedeció riendo.   
-  
Pronto estaban en un café muy pintoresco de Manhattan, atrayendo varias miradas (Hacia Tony en especial) y otras más hacia su joven acompañante, quien tenía la vista baja ante tanta atención pública. Y es que, si tenemos que ser sinceros, aquella combinación extraña entre adulto y joven llamaba un tanto la atención.  
El lugar tenia cierto aire nostálgico, y por un momento se sintió como en una película vieja, solo que las cosas no eran en blanco y negro. Si no a color. Como la piel algo tostada de Tony, o aquel caramelo en sus ojos. Peter no paraba de mirarlo, trataba de no hacerlo tanto pero es que era un hombre demasiado atractivo. Y amable, y cariñoso, y educado, y…  
\- Basta Peter – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras tomaba la carta sobre la mesa y comenzaba a ver las diferentes opciones de bebidas.   
Luego de unos minutos, sus miradas se cruzaron.  
\- ¿Café? – propuso Tony.  
\- Café – aceptó Peter.  
Y es que Peter sabía que aquel hombre era casi un adicto a la cafeína. Adicción que le había contagiado luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos.   
Pronto tuvieron sus bebidas. Estaban demasiado calientes, por lo que mientras esperaban a que se enfríen un poco, Tony decidió preguntarle sobre su patrullaje en la última semana, ya que no habían podido hablar mucho por temas de trabajo.  
\- Oh, no te hablé de eso porque creí que te molestaría- se excusó bajando la vista a su taza mientras adoptaba cierta timidez.  
\- No me vas a molestar - Lo calmó Tony. Esperó un momento para volver a hablar -Mírame Peter.  
Peter obedeció, y se encontró con una cálida sonrisa. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la mano de Tony apoyarse ligeramente sobre la suya a través de la mesa, para luego tomarla con cuidado y pasar su pulgar por sobre cada uno de sus dedos. Una ligera caricia que le dio escalofríos.  
\- Lo digo enserio. Nunca me vas a molestar ¿sí?  
Peter se sonrojó al entrelazar sus dedos. Y ni hablar cuando Tony levantó su mano para llevarla cerca de su boca y depositar un cariñoso beso sobre el reverso de su palma. Volvió a sonreírle.  
De un segundo a otro se encontraban un poco más cerca, Peter cerrando sus ojos en anticipación. Movieron un poco sus cabezas a la derecha de cada uno para poder besar-   
\- Disculpen ¿Ustedes ordenaron el pastel de arándanos? – una camarera interrumpió su pequeño intento de demostración afectiva.   
Tony asintió con amabilidad forzada y Peter se avergonzó mucho, tanto que separó su mano de la de Tony para tomar su taza y darle un largo trago a su café.  
\- ¡Disfruten! – se despidió la camarera.  
Comieron del pastel por un rato en silencio. Peter siempre estaba parloteando de cualquier cosa, pero en ese momento sintió que su boca estaba seca y no se le ocurría nada para hablar. Y es que tener “citas normales” era más difícil de lo que creyó.  
De repente la atención de Peter se centró en un piano en el rincón del lugar. Rodeado de algunas luces y otros instrumentos, parecía estar preparado para algún show en la noche. No le podía quitar la vista de encima y Tony notó su mirada. Se levantó de la mesa.  
\- Ven.  
Peter lo siguió algo dubitativo, pero Tony se encontraba muy seguro yendo hacia el instrumento. El encargado notó su intención y estuvo a punto de intervenir. Pero al notar quien era, bajó la mirada y siguió con su trabajo.   
De todas formas, el dueño del lugar podía hacer lo que le plazca.  
Tony no se lo había dicho a Peter, ya que no quería parecer un multimillonario excéntrico y “exagerado”. Si, había comprado este café para su cita y lo preparó especialmente para impresionar a Peter.  
Pero no era algo que el joven necesitase saber ¿no?  
Y es que el lugar había quedado precioso: grandes ventanales, lámparas más modernas y una decoración ostentosa. Se sentía orgulloso, y más porque era por y para Peter.  
\- Que extraño, no creía que nos dejarían – comentó Peter al lado del mayor.  
\- Son las ventajas de ser Tony Stark – se excusó vagamente, para luego encogerse de hombros y guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos. Apuntó al piano con un movimiento de cabeza – Todo tuyo.  
Peter se sentó tímidamente, abrió la tapa y comenzó a tocar algunas teclas con una mano, como probando. Luego probó con otras dos, tres y cuatro hasta formar un acorde, que se convirtió en una melodía más compleja. Minutos después se encontraba tocando de forma más confiada y fluida.   
\- ¿Y desde cuando eres Beethoven?  
\- Tocaba cuando era niño, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando mis tíos vendieron el piano – explicó en un tono algo melancólico – Pero valió la pena con tal de pagar unas deudas.  
A Tony le partió el alma. Sabía que la familia de Peter era humilde, este tipo de comentarios se lo recordaban. Y es que el mismo juró que, mientras esté a su lado, Peter nunca volvería a pasar una necesidad de nuevo. Él se aseguraría de hacer al chico feliz y brindarle todo lo que pudiese querer.  
Sus penas fueron apagadas al oír la suave canción que Peter comenzó a tocar. Y Tony lo miró atentamente, se fascinó al ver los finos dedos recorriendo izquierda y derecha aquellas teclas color marfil. Delicadas manos creando una bella sinfonía, el joven solo podía dejarse llevar por la música. Posó sus manos en los hombros de Peter, acariciándolos superficialmente con sus pulgares, haciéndolo suspirar un poco ante el tacto del mayor. Y en algún momento Tony se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, casi pegado a él. Pero Peter estaba tan sumergido su tarea que apenas lo notó.  
\- Peter – la voz baja de Tony lo hizo reaccionar. Dio vuelta la cabeza distraídamente y fue recibido con un rápido beso en los labios. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa.  
Tony se separó de él, sonrió de lado y lo miró enarcando las cejas.  
\- ¿Por qué paraste? – su voz típicamente sarcástica - Me gustaba la canción.  
Peter solo podía balbucear vocales. Pero Tony rio con ganas, y eso solo lo hizo sonrojarse más.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Te olvidaste como tocar?  
\- Y-yo…Yo no-  
\- Deja, ya me diste un gran concierto – le palmeó la espalda mientras se levantaba - Y aun no terminaste tu café, volvamos a la mesa antes que se enfríe ¿Quieres?– El mayor le ofreció su mano   
Y Peter la tomó.


End file.
